


NEWDZ

by batterycitykid



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cobra Starship - Freeform, Jacking off, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Snapchat, but they don't even have actual sex lmao, fbr - Freeform, fuckboy!Gabe, gabe has some tacky boxers no matter how much he denies it, gabilliam - Freeform, i blame ryland for making me spell it NEWDZ, k idk what other tags but enjoy you hoes, kinky !!, lingerie!William, newdz, nude sending, pretty much phone sex through snapchat, the academy is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycitykid/pseuds/batterycitykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's a horny fuckboy on snapchat, xxbilvybabexx replies to his story. and you can probably guess what *cough* comes *cough* after</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEWDZ

‘Fucking dick, again.’ Gabe thinks to himself, horny as hell and laying in his bed. He switches from scrolling through assorted social media to opening up snapchat and viewing some people’s stories, keeping up with snapstreaks and what not. Everyone at school knows Gabe’s a the fuckboy of the school, so they probably won’t be surprised when he uploads a snap to his story saying “Super fucking horny, hmu ;-))”  
Gabe waits impatiently, hoping for a quick reply. His dick aches in the tightness of his skinny jeans, so he undoes the snap and pulls the zipper down. His hand brushes against his hardening dick, just begging to be touched. He nearly resorts to watching porn, but then he gets a notification from xxbilvybabexx and he instantly clicks to see what it is.  
It’s a snap that reads “I’m down, hon ;)” across a stunning picture of long, pale legs fancied up in the prettiest lingerie Gabe has ever seen. He bites his lip, dick aching in his boxers as the image disappears. He double taps the username, making the camera appear. After seeing such a stunning image, he’s kind of disappointed to send back a short clip of him palming himself through his blue checkered boxers. He hopes it impresses this xxbilvybabexx chick though.  
And soon enough comes the reply, a higher shot of pasty white thighs, pastel pink bows and lace panties now in view. “Do I make you feel good :-)” Was the message sent across it.  
“Oh yes, show me more :3” Gabe sends back, his erection more prominent in the next picture.  
Next comes a video, which Gabe is pleased to see things in motion. xxbilvybabexx starts at their feet, covered in pretty pastel socks, going high up the thigh to where the garter strap stretches up and around their upper thigh, tied with bows and little jewels. The video goes higher, past their panties to reveal amazing hips and a gorgeous stomach. Then up to the chest...a flat chest? Prominent collarbones are laced with curly, silky brown hair. Unfortunately, it cuts off, but xxbilvybabexx sent another video, Gabe couldn't be happier. This focuses on the collarbones and chest, then finally up to reveal plump, pink lips sucking on long fingers, big brown eyes looking straight into the camera. xxbilvybabexx takes their fingers out of their mouth slowly, staring at the camera the whole time, then makes a pop noise with their cheeks, cheekbones sharp as hell, and let's out a soft moan. The message across it says “I'm William btw (*^o^*)”  
Holy shit, a dude. In lingerie. Gabe has a new kink. He decides to show his face as well, flipping the camera to see how red and flushed his cheeks are. He sticks a few fingers in his mouth, then starts recording. Pulling them in and out slowly, licking over the digits of his knuckles. He breathes heavily, groaning slightly but not sounding anywhere near as amazing as this William dude sounded. He finishes recording then types a message across the page.  
“G-A-B-E. My light is electric ;)”  
“So hon, we gonna have a nice chat or jerk off?” William sends back, complete with a pastel flower emoji. He’s such a charmer.  
“Hell yes baby boy. My dick is aching.”  
Gabe sends another video of him playing with himself through his boxers, his breath hitching in his throat and letting out a large sigh.  
William sends a video of his long fingers sliding up his leg, palming his hard crotch through his lace panties and letting out a breathy moan, his hips squirming on his white bedsheets.  
Finally Gabe makes the first exposure, sending a clip of him pulling down his boxers, down his thighs and to his ankles, then holding his naked dick in his hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb.  
William picks up the clue, sending a video of him revealing his lengthy cock with a bright pink tip to match his lips. He slowly strokes himself up and down, bucking his hips a little and breathing heavily in the microphone of his phone.  
Gabe sends back a clip, stroking himself faster now, exhibiting the full length of his dick, then showing the pre-cum already formed at his tip. He then receives a video of William continuing to wiggle around on his bed, his bony wrists moving like lightning on his unit. The audio is an assortment of groans and heavy breathing, then cuts off to a second video, this time of William’s face. His luscious brown hair sticks to his forehead and outlines his jaw, his cheeks bright red against the rest of his pale face. His back is arched and the back of his head is pressing hard into his pillow. He licks his lips, biting them slightly. Then comes a hushed string of “oh god” and “fuck, yes. so close baby.”  
Gabe sends a video back, probably not near as beautiful as William’s video. He bites his lip, eyes rolling in his head as he arches his back as well. “Come for Papi, baby boy.” Gabe whispers, licking his lips after and giving a confident glare into the camera.  
William’s reply is a video of his face again, squinting his eyes and biting his lip as his shoulders move around, making his hair toss this way and that. “Almost there Papi.” He moans out. A second video comes and the focus is back on his dick, stroking hard and fast, his pink tip leaking pre-cum and shining in the dim light of his room. He moans louder than before, his dick throbbing in his hand. He chokes out a cry, then jizzes onto his hand and stomach. “Ah, Gabey! So good.” He moans as he strokes through his orgasm. To surprise Gabe, William sends a third video, bringing his cum covered hands to his mouth and sucking them off. “Imagine this is me sucking you off.” He whispers, giving a wink at the end.  
And that does it for Gabe. He sends back a video of his wrist flying like crazy up and down his cock, then cums over his toned, tan stomach. He lets out a deep groan, not as pretty as William’s moans but more of a throaty gasp for air and relief. He thrusts his hips upward, his muscular thighs tensing as he continues stroking while he comes down from his high. He sends it, then sends a simple snap of him with a satisfied expression on his face, titled “Thanks baby. You make me feel good.” Gabe lays in silence for a moment, the only sound being his own heavy breathing and his heart pounding in his chest. He cleans up, pulls up his drawers and then gets a reply from William.  
“Of course, Papi. Let’s do it again sometime :* “ Is William's reply. His snap is a quick video of his beautiful face, winking at the camera then blowing a kiss.  
And Gabe sure as hell can’t wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> ta da theres some kinky smut for you,, jen i'm looking at you  
> i'm living for lingerie william, so hopefully theres more where that came from. leave comments and kudos ??? also check out my other works!!


End file.
